Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to the field of video and, more particularly, to media acceleration of video streams for implementation in the short term however is applicable to a broader range of application fields like cryptography, audio acceleration, etc.
Integrated chipsets may include functionality dedicated for graphics that is either removed or disabled in a discrete graphics environment. A graphics core in an unified memory architecture integrated environment may operate in a discrete mode when there is an attached discrete graphics card. In particular, the graphics core may be disabled when a discrete card is detected in an interconnect port and graphics logic in the chipset is not used. As graphics cores have evolved, graphics gates in some of the current and upcoming configurations have moved from fixed functionality to more general purpose which can be programmed via code (for example via kernels).